Secret Need
by Risei
Summary: Konoha's Red Light District is an unforgiving place. Rated M


SECRET NEED,

a Naruto FanFiction.

Rated: M/R

Summary: Although he is young, Naruto is no stranger to violence and hatred. Looking for a place to call his own, to belong, he gets his chance when he is kicked out of the orphanage. Given a choice, he chooses to live in the slums far from the hateful glares he is exposed to from Konoha's general population. In the slums he finds a place to dissapear to, to be known among the unknown. A red light district. It is no place for a child but Naruto is determined to survive, to live. How will living in this unforgiving place change Naruto's future as he enters the Ninja Academy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and it's respective owners. This is fanfiction and will bring me no profit.

Warnings: Underaged R rated content, including but not limited to-Sexual situations, drugs, drinking, smoking, killing etc... Naruto is not an Idiot. OOC. NonCon, Rape, Murder-and just assume that it will have everything

No extreme details. Sorry.

For now there is no fixed pairing.

A/N: I found this plot bunny raiding my brothers Beer and Porn stash. (i heard suspicious shuffling, so dont jump to any conclusions) She told me her name was Kiza and needed a place to procreate. So she lives in my cat now.

A/N 2:For the beginning of this Fic, it will take place in a Fictional Konoha Area (that i thought up) that will include all forms of entertainment one might expect from a Red Light District.

CHAPTER 1

Konoha's Red Light District. Famed to be one of the most corrupt and pleasurable area to be in the entirety of the Land of Fire, to those who knew it even existed. Deep in the slums, where not even the strongest of Anbu feel entirely comfortable to enter. A city within a village, this city one of infinite pleasure, drugs and depravity. Night clubs, whores, strippers, gamblers, drunks, murderers, rapists, and conmen, Children, Teens, Adults Young and old. No matter what age, what sex, what need, what social class you where a part of, there was always something to entice and corrupt. A city of Sex and Drugs. Of Hell and Ectasy. Rape and love.

Free from the Hokage and all Nin, it was a place where anyone could become someone else and dissapear be it for a night or forever. If you wished to submerge yourself in total anmonimity, this was the place to go, a place where it didnt matter who you were, where you come from, your lineage or even your past. It was an unspoken rule that kept a surprisingly large amount of violence back, and kept a sense of peace for some. ALL OUTSIDE DISPUTES ARE KEPT OUTSIDE. This was the rule for the unknown.

Totally Anonymous.

This is what drew a certain blond to this place of depravity. A place to be welcome as long as you did your part. A place to call home, even if it was certainly not a place for a young boy to live.

Naruto smiled sadly as he stared around his new apartment. The small seven year old had been kicked out of the orphanage he had called home, no matter how shakily he considered it home. It had not been an extremely pleasant place to live. Although Naruto was seven, soon to be eight, he looked small enough to be considered at least five. His bright blond hair reached a little under his shoulders, wide blue eyes sparkled and swirled behind thick lashes, a small mouth that twitched in amusement when the small prankster thought of all the pranks he had done. And most distinctive of all, three thin whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

Naruto bit his lip as he thought of what he had heard of the place he was now going to be living in. That it was a place that for a young boy like him, one of three things could most likely happen. One, he would be picked up as a pet by a perverted old man. Two, He would be raped and killed as he walked around the neighborhood if no one recognized him. or Three. He would be forced to train to become a being of seduction and pleasure. As you would expect, this wasn't exactly promising news from the perspective of a boy whose whole life had to be lived with a large sense of paranoia. Naruto, of course was frightened by those three endings but, felt that overall he cared more about being noticed in a non-violent manner. He had heard, from a diffrent person, that this place was also a place where one could dissapear for as long as wanted or needed.

Something Naruto greatly desired. From the staff at the orphanage he had recieved punches, malnutrition, and worst of all being treated like he was less than a human. From the village he had recieved anger, hatred, and violence. Even from those who had sworn to heal any and all patients, seemed to try to kill him. All because of the Kyuubi. Yes, Naruto knew about the Nine-Tailed Fox that he held within him. Because of the idiot Yondaime that others called a hero. It had been fairly obvious to Naruto about the Demon Seal. He had been born the day the Kyuubi was defeated, he was called a Demon by the most adults in the village and the seal. Even if Naruto was as stupid and naive as he allowed others to think, it would have been easy to guess that the Demon had been sealed in him by his idiot father!

Another S-ranked secret that had been easy to guess. Naruto, the Yondaime and the Yamanakas where the only people with completely blond hair. Naruto had discovered in the old and outdated text book he had recieved as mandatory school work, while others got shiny new ones, that Namikaze Minato had married a woman before he became the Hokage a kunoichi named Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina. And after looking for a picture of her, he found a color picture of them both. He had some similarities with the woman who shared the same name, but he looked strikingly similar to Minato, with the blond hair and swirling blue eyes.  
Naruto growled as he thought of his father. What kind of man would seal a hostile demon inside of his newborn son, and expect that the village would show compassion? How, in the name of Kami-Sama, did he even think that the village wouldnt try to kill him?

Dissmissing the thoughts, Naruto unpacked his meager belongings and mentally thanked the hokage for giving him his monthly orphan aid personally. Naruto loved the Hokage, one of the few people to actually care for him and be nice. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime. He was the Hokage before Naruto's father, but took the seat once more upon his death. At a time where he was supposed to be in retirement he was forced to take the Hokage's seat, to deal with the council, and the paperwork.

Naruto had a very small list of people he liked and liked him in return. Mitarashi Anko, a tokubetsu jounin who found and took care of him after a mob had chased him into the 'Forest of Death'. Inu, an Anbu who looked after him when he was younger. Ichiraku Ayame and Teuchi, the cheerful daughter/father dual-owners of Ichiraku Ramen. Weasel, another Anbu who took care of him and defended him from a large mob of villagers during the Kyuubi festival. A very small list.

Naruto slipped into his sleeping clothes, a very long orange shirt that reached his knees, and a pair of black shorts. Tiredly, he flopped onto his thin bed, wondering how his life would be in this place.

Naruto feel asleep to the sound of loud laughing, suspiciously rythmic thumping, blood curdling screams and club music that fluctuated as if coming from a club with constantly opening and closing doors.

A/N: For future refrence, I will keep the rookie teams the same. I will keep some of the canon missions, i.e. Wave etc. And i will completely disregard others besides a few mentions to fill in time skips. After the Chuunin Exams (which i will change) and the whole 'sasuke leaves konoha' part i think that this fic will (maybe) probably not even glance at the canon plot line.

Question(s) for you!

-What would be a good name for the Red Light District? As in, something to call it, sorta like a nickname, so i dont have to keep using the words 'red light district'. And/or a nickname that the rest of konoha/Land of Fire calls it. (forever to be known as RLD in my AN's)

-Should Naruto have new name to go by in the RLD? And any Suggestions on what it could be?

Any and all suggestions will be looked at and considered.

Flames will be used to light a bonfire to make marshmallows.

Any constructive critism will be greatly appreciated.

Please Review?

Thank you.


End file.
